B'cos it's Halloween
by charliee-kun
Summary: SasuSaku. Slight crack! "So you're going to corrupt the dope into your mindless sex slave?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'm surprised you said that, Sasuke-kun, but I'm glad you did—and ew, of course not. He's gonna be Hinata's mindless sex slave, duh."
1. Part 1: B'cos it's Halloween

B'cos I missed Naruto's birthday, and it's gonna be Halloween soon. (:

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto.**

* * *

**o1**. B'cos it's Halloween  
Part 1

[**Two weeks ago**.]

"But Naruto's birthday is tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed. "We can't leave now. He's turning 18 tomorrow! We should be celebrating, not—"

Tsunade held up a hand, indicating for her to stop. She let out a sigh. "I realize that, but there's nothing I can do. There's no one else that's available, and you know that. I'm sorry."

"But—" she tried again, but this time, Naruto interrupted her.

"Ne, it's alright, Sakura-chan!" he said, giving her that grin of his, but it came out rather forced. They could hear the disappointment in his voice, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He never was good at hiding his emotions, but it was what made him Naruto. "There's nothing we can do about it. We can always celebrate it when you guys come back."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

He waved it off. "When you guys come back, we can go to Ichiraku's and celebrate. Teme's paying for it, though!"

"The hell I—"

Sakura covered his mouth before he could finish. "Of course! Right, _Sasuke-kun_?" she said, in a sickly-sweet tone that screamed: _Agree with me or die!_

He glared. "Fine," he gritted out, but it was muffled by the fact that his mouth was being covered by her hand.

It went unnoticed to everyone else, but her cheeks flushed a light pink when she felt his hot breath against her hand.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura! _she thought to herself, but even she couldn't deny her feelings for Sasuke. What had started out as a simple crush, had eventually blossomed into unrequited love. Why unrequited? Because she wasn't stupid.

She was stupid for falling for someone who would never love her, yes, but she wasn't stupid enough to believe that he would ever return her feelings.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, maybe you should stay home. You don't look too well," Naruto said, worriedly. "You look a bit flushed."

Sakura blushed a deeper shade of pink when Tsunade and Sasuke turned their heads to look at her, but shook her head. "Iie. Daijoubu."

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan?"

"Dobe, you just want her to stay for your birthday," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Take that back, Teme!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing a finger at the onyx-haired teen. "And so what if I do?" he grumbled. "You guys are going to be gone for three weeks..."

"We might come back a few days earlier if everything goes well in Suna," Sakura added, smiling. "And knowing how strong Sasuke-kun is, we might even finish a week early."

"Yeah, right." He waved her off. "Sasuke-teme is so weak!"

Sasuke snorted. "Me? Isn't that you, dobe?"

Sakura laughed at their childishness. No matter how old they were, they were still kids at heart. Especially Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke, of course, would disagree since he was the most mature out of all three of them, but his daily arguments with Naruto reminded her of their Genin days.

"Maybe Sai was right. You are dickless."

"What the fuck, Teme?! Have you been peeking at me in the bath house?! OH MY GOD, Kiba was right! You are gay!"

"What the hell? I am not gay."

"Right. Whatever you say...Sas_gay_." Snickers.

Punch.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, bastard?!"

"For being an idiot."

"...I think you're just flirting with me. You know you want me."

"..."

"Well, too bad! You ain't getting any of _this_."

"..."

"..."

Chirping.

"..."

Chirping.

"OH HOLY—"

"Chidori!"

"Uchiha Sasuke! Don't you even dare—"

KABOOM!

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sobs. "My office..."

* * *

[**Present time**.]

"Aw, you're such a softy," Sakura teased, poking Sasuke in the chest with her index finger.

"Whatever," he scoffed, causing the pinkette laugh at the action.

"Is witty Sasuke-chan blushing? Oh dear! You are!" Sakura exclaimed, quite loudly, as she exploded in fit of giggles. This caused said Uchiha to blush harder, though it wasn't saying much since you could barely make out a small tint of pink along his cheeks. After all, Uchiha's weren't made to blush, but rather, the other way around.

"Shut up," he grumbled, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair.

"You know I'm just kidding, Sasuke-kun," she told him, while still laughing. "But it's not like you to do something like this, so I can't help it. It's just kinda funny. But I guess it's probably appropriate since you two are like brothers... And the fact that you almost Chidori-ed him the day before his birthday—"

_(Chirping._

_"..."_

_Chirping._

_"OH HOLY—"_

_"Chidori!"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke! Don't you even dare—"_

_KABOOM!)_

"—which, by the way, you can make up for by paying for everything for the party!" she said, grinning.

He let out a sigh. "How much is this going to cost me?" he asked. Being the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, he inherited the entire Uchiha fortune, making him pretty damn rich. At least until he turned twenty which was two years away, meaning for now, he had to _earn_ his money.

"Well, the party favors will probably cost about ¥5000 (yen), food an estimate ¥10,000, birthday cake about ¥700, decorations should be about ¥1300, depending on whether Ino-pig can find a good deal on party streamers in town or not—and of course, Ramen, which will cost about ¥200, but then knowing Naruto we should probably spend at least ¥1000—"

-

-

-

**Time Skip**: 30 Minutes

-

-

-

"—so I guess in total, it's about, maybe ¥70,000?" she finished, sheepishly.

"I'm not the party-type but I'm pretty damn sure the average parties do not cost seventy-thousand yen, Sakura," he retorted, sarcastically, with a snort.

"They don't," Sakura agreed, "but Naruto's—_late_—18th Birthday Party isn't going to be average. We have to take this to the extreme, and what better than doing it on Halloween? The five C's, Sasuke-kun. The five C's."

"...?"

"_Hello_? Candy, costumes, cake, cocktails, and corruption! "

He raised an eyebrow. "...So you're going to corrupt the dope into your mindless sex slave?" She had no idea how he could say that with such a straight face.

"I'm surprised you said that, Sasuke-kun, but I'm glad you did—and _ew_, of course not. He's gonna be _Hinata's_ mindless sex slave, duh."

"...I don't even want to think about."

"You don't even have to because you're can help me with Operation G.N.A.H.T. or Gnaht (pronounced _Nn-aht_)," Sakura answered, with a grin.

"Which stands for?"

"Operation: **G**et **N**aruto **a**nd **H**inata **T**ogether, and but of course, _you're _going to help me, Sasuke-kun! You get to pay for the whole party _and_ be my partner in crime! Won't this be fun?"

"...can't I just give you my wallet and we call this a day?"

"Ah, as tempting as that sounds, I'll have to say no."

"...damn it."

"Aww, don't worry Sasuke-kun. It'll be lots of fun! Lots and lots and _lots_ of fun."

"..."

* * *

To: Yamanaka Ino  
CC: Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Abarame Shino, Lee Rock, Hyuga Neji, TenTen, Sabaku no Gaara  
From: Haruno Sakura  
Subject: Naruto's **SECRET SURPRISE**—late—18th Birthday Party!

You're invited!

—so come, because if you're not here, you'll be dead meat.

No seriously, you'll be dead meat.

As you all know, Sasuke-kun and I, along with Shikamaru went on an important mission a few weeks ago, the day before Naruto's birthday, therefore missing his birthday and all the celebrations that come with it.

So, being the AWESOMELY AWESOME teammates we are, Sasuke-kun and I are throwing him a [late] surprise birthday party! You MUST attend, you MUST bring a present (do you really want to break his poor, ramen-loving heart?), and you MUST wear a costume.

And for some of you who feel you should ignore this letter (yes, I'm talking to _you_, Hyuga Neji.) or feel my 'empty' threats are well, empty (yes, I'm talking to _you,_Ino-pig, TenTen, and Inuzuka Kiba.), I will give you three reasons why you should come:

• Free food and alcohol (speaking of alcohol, Gaara would you mind asking Temari to bring some? ^^) INCLUDING CAKE and CANDY! And I'm not talking about that cheap stuff. Oh no. I'm talking about Snickers, Twix and all that good stuff!

• Free gift bags filled with...stuff. Yeah, if you want to know, you'll have to come.

• I will personally go to each and every one of your houses and tear you limb from limb if you don't show up for this superly important event. :)

Well, hope to see you there!

ps. Pass this on to everyone you know! Well, everyone except Naruto because then it wouldn't be a surprise if he found out—ah, well you get the point.

xoxo,  
_Haruno Sakura_

* * *

**TBC .**

* * *

I am done! Well done with Part One at least.

This was supposed to be a drabble, but it really is becoming much too long, so I decided to cut it into two (or maybe even _three_) parts. I will try and update before/by Halloween, which is like a few days away... Speaking of Halloween, who's going trick or treating?

And yes, the title is lame, but I really couldn't think of anything else. xD

Sorry for any mistakes!


	2. Part 2: B'cos it's for Naruto

After I just read the newest Naruto chapter, I just had to sit down and type this up. For those who haven't, read it as soon as you can. It's like "whoaaa".

**(Possible Spoiler? Iono.)**

OHMiiFRiGGENGOD. Sakura told Naruto she "liked" him. I literately started crying. (Yes, I'm very dramatic, LOL) I was like "OH MY GOD, SasuSaku is over!" but then I continued reading it and then I was like "Oh...okay, never mind then...AND NO MOM, I'M NOT GOING CRAZY!" (I swear she was about to call the mental hospital...) _Anyways_, it just got me excited. Why? Because from Naruto's words, it implied that Sakura really, truly did love Sasuke and that even though Naruto was always there for her and shit (excuse my vulgar language? xD), Sasuke has her heart, not Naruto, and it also implies that SasuSaku might happen and like _hello_? I've been waiting for this for years! :) It's like FINALLY!

But then, of course, there's no guarantee because **one**) Sasuke might die from some battle between him and Naruto/someone else, **two**) Karin might rape Sasuke while they're alone in some alternate universe or whatever and Sasuke gets rabies and dies, or **three**) the manga ends without SasuSaku. :'(

Well I think I've talked enough! I'll go now, xD

**(End of Possible Spoiler?)**

Oh! And I just realized I said "_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto._" in the last chapter. Who is _we_? Man, I must be going crazy or something. (Mom: *grabs phone*)

**Disclaimer: _I _do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: Slightly perverted. You have been warned! (though I'm sure it's probably no big deal to most of y'all.)**

* * *

**o2**. B'cos it's for Naruto  
Part 2

_Flash!_

An angry, glaring Uchiha Sasuke in a pink, frilly tutu.

_Flash!_

A violated Uchiha Sasuke in spandex.

**(Fangirls: OH, HELL YEAH!)**

_Flash!_

An annoyed Uchiha Sasuke in orange...in Naruto's clothes?!

_Flash!_

A smirking Uchiha Sasuke in a prince costume.

_Flash!_

A pink-haired, green-eyed female grabbing Uchiha Sasuke's hand.

_Flash!_

Said female dragging Uchiha Sasuke to cash register.

_Flash!_

Pinky and Uchiha Sasuke leaving store.

_Flash!_

Pinky is grinning. Uchiha Sasuke is passive.

_Flash!_

Is Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke..._together_?

**(Fangirls: OH, HELL NO!)**

* * *

"What's so important that we had to be here at one o'clock in the mornin', baa-chan?" Naruto asked, sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he let out another loud yawn. The entire Rookie 12, excluding Sasuke and Sakura, were currently in the Hokage's office. All of them sleepy and clad in their nightclothes. Shikamaru didn't even try staying awake. He fell asleep the moment they stepped foot in the Hokage's office. Curled up into a small ball at the corner of the room, soft snores were heard.

"There has been some news spreading around that concerns your teammates, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade replied. That woke them up. Well, the ones that cared, at least.

"What news?!" Naruto and Ino exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm not quite sure. There's been a lot going around recently, and—"

"Oh my God," Ino suddenly said, interrupting the Hokage. "Sakura's pregnant! I bet that's it, isn't it?! Oh, that slut! How dare she! How could she not tell me this?! I mean, it's not like we're like best friends or anything after that whole incident over Sasuke, but like—"

"Ino," Tsunade interrupted. "Calm down. Sakura is not pregnant. At least, I hope that isn't the case."

"Then what is it? What's so important that I'm losing beauty sleep over?"

The Hokage sighed. "If you would stop interrupting, maybe I would be able to explain it to you," she replied, sourly, giving Ino a pointed look.

"There has been multiple rumors going around that describes the two of them being together in public. At first, they seemed to be just any other rumor. Uchiha Sasuke is a very," cough, "attractive, young bachelor, and with Sakura being his teammate, it's not surprising that these rumors happen, but there's been more rumors, lately, of how they're visiting each other's homes," she raised an eyebrow at Naruto, as if asking him if he knew anything about this. When he shook his head, a surprised look on his face, she continued. "I'm a bit worried. It's my job as Hokage and Sakura's teacher to make sure of her well-being and if Sakura is indeed," cough, "pregnant, it would be best to get her medical help as soon as possible. Even if she is a medic, there are mistakes that can be overlooked without proper equipment."

"Sakura-chan is..._pregnant_?" Naruto repeated to himself, aloud. "And Teme is the...father?"

"Naruto, I—"

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he yelled, making his way out of the room, when Neji blocked his path. "Move, Neji."

Let Tsunade-sama finish, before you do anything in haste. Like Tsunade-sama had said, they are merely rumors. We do not know if they are actually true," the male Hyuga replied.

Naruto was about to push passed him when he felt someone grabbed onto his sleeve. He turned around, and saw Hinata.

"_Ano_... Perhaps, it would be best if you let Hokage-sama finish," she stuttered out, her voice almost barely audible. Her face was flushed a dark pink, her eyes looking down as she spoke.

He bit his lower lip, before let out a sigh. "Fine."

Shocked, she looked up, meeting his bright, blue eyes that filled with so much life that she loved so much. "Really?" she said, in that soft-spoken voice of her's.

He grinned. "Really. After all, how can I say no to a pretty la—_dee_!"

From behind, Neji grabbed onto Naruto's right ear, pulling his head back towards his mouth. "Do not dare flirt Hinata, Uzumaki, if you wish to see the sun rise," he whispered, menacingly.

Shakily, Naruto replied, "A-ah, of course. Sorry, Hinata—" He turned around to apologize to the Hyuga heiress, only to find her unconscious on the ground. He gulped, feeling a dark aura appear from behind him.

"Run," and that was all it took for Naruto to run for his dear, ramen-loving life.

-

-

-

Tsunade sighed. "Finally, he's gone."

"What was the point of inviting him over here if we were just going to get him to leave?" TenTen asked, raising an eyebrow. "When he's asleep, he's asleep. I doubt he'd suspect we'd be holding a meeting at one o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah, what was all that about?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto may be an idiot, but he's still a shinobi, and wouldn't it be suspicious if there were so many shinobi gathered here at this hour?" Tsunade told them. "It would be just like him to wake up, and see you guys heading over here, and follow you without you knowing, and would hear the entire meeting, thus ruining the 'surprise' the Uchiha and Sakura worked so hard on."

Ino nodded. "That makes sense, but wouldn't the idiot be easy enough to detect? It's not like he's been good at concealing his chakra!"

"That's true," Tsunade agreed, "but he's been training with Kurenai and Jiraiya for the past few years now, and his chakra control has gotten better. And this way, we'll know for sure Naruto isn't..."

Ino opened her mouth to say something, when the door opened to reveal Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, who were, also, clad in their sleeping clothes. But curiously, Sakura was wearing _Sasuke's_ clothes.

Oh?

"Sorry, we're late," Sakura apologized, sheepishly. "Sasuke-kun and I were a bit occupied with some stuff..."

And being the perverts they were, they started jumping to conclusions.

_They did 'it'?!_ all of them, excluding Rock Lee, yelled inside their heads.

_Oh my! How youthful! Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san are bonding! This is great! Neji-kun, TenTen-san, and I should follow in their footsteps! _Lee thought, the will of fire burning in his eyes, and while it was a mildly weird sight—only mildly because they were so used to it—no one noticed. They were too busy staring at the two shinobi with wide eyes.

"Uh, is everything okay?" Sakura asked, after a long silence. The air around them was awkward.

Blushing, Tsunade coughed into her hand, before composing herself. "Ah, yes. Now that you two are here, this meeting can finally start."

"What happened to Neji?" Sakura asked, noticing the absence of said Hyuga.

Almost everyone in the room sweatdropped. "Uh, he and Naruto left to go get some exercise," TenTen told her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. The Uchiha who was currently standing next to her hadn't said a thing ever since they've left the house. Not that she could blame him. After what just happened, she was surprised she hadn't died from embarrassment.

* * *

_"Why is my house orange?"_

_Sasuke had come back from training only to find his entire living room painted in a bright, cheerful, non-Uchiha-like orange. And not only that, but the moment he stepped into the house, he was engulfed by the strong odor of chemicals from the paint was all he could smell. _

_The pink-haired kunoichi turned around, and then down to meet Sasuke's gaze, a paintbrush in hand. She was currently standing at the eighth step of the ladder, painting the last of the four walls with the bright orange paint. _

_"Hm? Oh, I didn't tell you? Since the party is going to be here, Naruto's favorite color is orange and Halloween just wouldn't be Halloween without orange, I decided to take the liberty to paint your entire living room orange! I would paint your entire house because it really does need a new coat of paint, but the party is in a few days, and I don't think it'll dry in time," Sakura told him, and as she was doing so, she continued to paint the wall besides her, occasionally orange paint dripping down to the sheets of old newspapers that were sprawled on the ground below her._

_"Hn," he grunted, not bothering to reply because no matter how much he argues, he knows he won't win because Haruno Sakura was a very stubborn, stubborn girl who would not back down from anything or anyone, including Uchiha Sasuke. _

_He walked over to the windows, and started opening them. He let out a small sigh, as he breathed in a breath of fresh air, before going down the hallway to the bathroom. He was covered in sweat and dirt, and his skin felt sticky to touch._

_Once in the bathroom, he closed the door with a small click, not even bothering to lock it, knowing no one was there but him and Sakura and she was too busy destroying his house. _

_He pulled his black shirt over his head, and threw it into the laundry basket, with his pants and boxers following suit. Turning on the water, he stepped into the shower, pellets of warm water raining down on him._

-

-

_It was awkward indeed. _

_Sakura was covered from head to toe in bright, bright orange paint, while a—_

_(wet, beautiful, OHMYFUCKINGOSH-worthy)_

_—Sasuke was naked except for the towel that was loosely wrapped around his waist. _

_Sasuke didn't say anything but stepped aside, indicating for her to go in. She nodded, muttering a small 'thank you', before going inside. Closing the bathroom door, behind him, he looked at the trail of orange paint that ran down the hallway to the living room._

_He let out a sigh._

_-_

_-_

_He was finally done. It took him about an hour to clean every last speck of the offensive paint, and being the really, really nice teammate he was, he decided to finish painting the rest of the living room in that bright, bright orange paint he despised oh-so much._

_When he was finally done, he had realized an hour had passed, and Sakura was still in the bathroom. Even with all that paint on her, an hour should've been more than enough time to get it all off._

_But then, why wasn't the water running...?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_"Sakura." He said from the other side of the door. _

_He heard a squeak from the other side. "Y-yes?"_

_"Are you done?"_

_"...yes."_

_His hand was on the doorknob, when she yelled out, "No! Don't come in! I-I'm not decent!"_

_This caused the Uchiha to raise an eyebrow. "Sakura."_

_"I..."_

_He sighed. "Yes?"_

_"I...uhm...need clothes."_

_An awkward silence passed over them, before Sasuke finally spoke. _

_"Do you have a towel on?"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Sakura?"_

_"...no."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_-_

_-_

_He opened the bathroom door slightly, big enough for him to give her the towel and clothes. He had given her a pair of shorts and an old shirt with the Uchiha fan crest on the back. They were smallest thing he could find, but he was sure they were probably two sizes too big for her. _

_When Sakura went to grab the towel and clothes, her surprisingly warm hand touched his, causing both of them to jerk their hands back. Why? They weren't so sure. It wasn't as if they hadn't held hands before. Missions, Naruto, festivals—but this time, when their hands touched, and as cliche as it sounded, something sparked._

_Maybe it was just the toxic fumes from the paint getting to their heads or maybe..._

_"U-uhm, thank you," Sakura stuttered, quickly taking the towel and clothes, but had leaned a little too far—_

_Sasuke's eyes widen when he saw what he thought he just saw._

_He was probably the most wanted bachelor in the entire village, but truth be told: He was a sweet, pure, virgin boy! And being the sweet, pure, virgin boy he was, he had never, in his life, seen a naked woman. Wouldn't his mom be so proud? Yes, yes she would! _

_—but for the first time in his life, he saw a nipple. Not just any, but a woman's. And he just starred at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world._

_At least 'til Sakura slammed the door closed, and it went bye-bye._

I...

_"I'm going to sit down," he muttered, holding onto his head. He was feeling a bit light-headed._

-

-

_"Oh my..." she whispered to herself, appalled, covering a hand over her mouth._

That didn't just happen, right? _Sakura screamed in her head._ I didn't just...Please tell me I didn't just do that.

**Oh, yes you did!** _her Inner told her, who was grinning quite happily._

How can you say that without... We just... Oh God, I can't even say it, _she thought, burying her face in her hands, her cheeks flushing from embarrassment. _

_Her Inner just kept laughing, fueling her embarrassment._

* * *

"So, Naruto thinks Sasuke-kun and I are..._together_?" God really wasn't on her side, today. Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of Sasuke twice, but this? Really? She doing a good deed, and was getting punished for it? Oh, how unfair life was!

Ino nodded, grinning. "Yup!"

"Oh God," she muttered, burying her face in her hands for the second time that day. Her face was turning so red, it almost resembled the bright, red tomato Sasuke loved oh-so much.

"But, you know, at least he hasn't suspected a thing," TenTen added, hoping to cheer up the pinkette.

"I guess, but couldn't you guys have come up with something different?"

"Hey, Tsunade-sama said, not us," Ino told her, pointing to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked offended. "Hey, I'm the Hokage. No pointing fingers at the person who can strip you of your Chunin rank."

That shut her up good.

-

-

-

"Hey you know what I just realized?" Ino suddenly said.

"What?" TenTen asked, raising any eyebrow.

"Hinata hasn't woken up yet. I mean like, wow. She's such a great actress! I'm kinda envious, you know?"

"...you do realize that she's not really acting right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata_ is_actually unconcious. Well all know how much she likes Naruto."

Ino scoffed. "That's how great of an actress Hinata really is. She's so good, she fools everyone, I tell you. Everyone!"

"...uh, okay. Sure, whatever you say Ino. Whatever you say."

Ooh, sarcasm at its greatest.

-

-

**TBC**

* * *

Alright! Finally finished Part Two of Three. :) One more chapter and I am done, though it's kinda useless since the Halloween season is, like, OVER. -_- I was gonna update on Halloween but I wasn't able to finish it 'til yesterday and I was going to update it yesterday but I forgot/got lazy, so it would explain why I'm updating it today.

But hopefully you don't mind this too much. Though technically this story wasn't very Halloween-ish from the start, lol.

Well hope you all had an awesome Halloween—mine, like, sucked; no candy!—and have a nice day ahead of ya! And good luck to those who have to go to school, and are stuck with a pile of homework. I know how you feel.


End file.
